


Rules of engagement

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dinner date with Lois and Clark, F/F, Hurt and comfort, Kryptonian awkward puppies, Some Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Kara have a double date with Clark and Lois Lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of engagement

“Kara, stop” Cat put her hand over her girlfriend’s, torn between rolling her eyes or smiling sweetly at the woman. “I should be the one who’s nervous. Superman is about to give me the shovel talk”

“No” Kara said with an awkward giggle. “Kal would never do _that_ ”

“Oh, well, you never know”, a perfectly manicured hand took the martini glass. Cat sipped from it, her vibrant red lipstick still intact and she gave a curious glance around _Adriana’s_ , their favorite Italian restaurant which was also the most exclusive one in National City, Cat should add. Everything about this evening was designed to impress Kara’s cousin. Maybe he was a superhero, but that didn’t make Cat Grant any less powerful. He could bend steel with his bare hands; Cat could bend wills with a single glare.

“So, I guess punctuality isn’t one of his superpowers” Cat said nonchalantly, looking at her expensive watch.

“They’re here”, Kara said a second later, nodding her head to a place that was behind Cat’s back. Without much discretion, the journalist turned around to find a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes, strikingly similar to Kara’s. He was even wearing identical glasses and fumbled awkwardly with them as the hostess took his coat.

“Well, he looks better in the…” Cat began to say, but the words died right in her mouth as she saw who was behind Kara’s cousin. Lois fucking Lane. She turned around and hissed at Kara. “Just what the hell is that pathetic excuse of a journalist doing here, Kara?”

“She is my cousin’s girlfriend” Kara said and looked between the couple approaching them and her girlfriend. Leaning forward she whispered across the table. “I thought you knew!”

“I knew Lois Lane was dating Clark Kent. I didn’t know that he happened to be your cousin and why the hell would I?! Your last names are different!”

Kara opened her mouth ready to come up with another excuse, but Lois interrupted, placing her hand on Cat’s back.

“It’s rude to whisper in other people’s company, Kitten”, she said with a smug smile that Cat returned with little conviction.

“Lois. And Clark. How lovely to see you guys”, the woman stood up and held Clark’s hand for a brief moment, holding his gaze and making him extremely uncomfortable. Kara couldn’t hold back a snort at that.

“Kara”, Clark hugged her cousin tight and not for the first time, Kara thought how amazing it felt to hug someone without having to worry about the amount of strength you were using. They pulled apart and she patted his back. “It’s good to see you, Kal”.

“Right back at you”

The four sat back down and exchanged looks, uncomfortable. Cat was staring hard at Kara, which made the girl look up, adjusting her glasses every five seconds. Clark decided to pull her out of the dog house by interfering.

  
“Miss Grant, how is the media empire? I hear you’re planning on taking the world by storm with a new digital platform”

  
“Oh, you heard correctly”, Cat said, rejoicing in the brief mention of her power. “A Queen should always expand her empire”

“Remember when you swore you’d never have a phone or an e-mail, Cat?” Lois said with a shit eating grin and Cat downed the rest of her martini in one single drink. “It was so many years ago”

“Remember when you won a Pullitzer?” Cat said tapping her chin with her index finger. “Oh, wait! That was me.”

As both women tore each other apart with murderous looks, Kara and Clark exchanged worried glances, fearing they’d have to pull them apart by the end of the evening.

“Uh… So how’s everything with Alex?”

“She’s great, she’s dating one of the agents of the DEO”

“Oh” Clark said, relieved to have stepped on safe ground.

“Yeap”, Kara said, distracted by a huge tray with 4 martinis that was deposited right in front of Cat.

“If I’m not drunk in 30 minutes please bring a bottle of vodka”, she said before the waiter left.

“And are they the same age? Or is she dating someone way older, just like you?” Lois said with a wink. Kara broke the fork she held in her hand.

“Well, first of all, she is technically 13 years older than yours and second of all, if you have been telling Superman here that you’re both the same age and he bought it, he needs to be evaluated by a therapist  ASAP, darling”

“I think I’m going to order some food”, Clark grumbled, looking at the menu.

“Don’t be so mean, Kitten”, Lois pouted. “If Clark and I get married and you guys too, we will be family one day!”

Cat choked on her third martini.

“Oh, no, no. Definitely not. That’s not, I mean we’re not…” Kara stumbled with her words and her eyes met Cat’s. In that moment, the girl wished she was better at this.

“We should order”, Cat grumbled. They all looked down at their menus and Kara sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

*

Cat was silent on the way back home. And truly, if you left a woman who always had a smart comeback at the tip of her tongue completely speechless, you either had done something incredibly awesome or incredibly stupid.

Kara was very aware that in this case, it was the latter.

Knowing Cat wanted to be alone, she went to look for their mail and then opted for the emergency stairs, instead of the elevator. She didn’t even use super strength. The thing was, she knew Cat detested Lois Lane, but deep down there was some level of comfort and friendship in their banter. It came as a shock to see her, but Cat seemed more hurt by something else, other than the awkward dinner she wasn’t expecting.

“Hey”, Kara said in a low voice, seeing as Cat poured herself another drink and looked out the living room window. “Look, I’m sorry if it took you by surprise… I just assumed you knew Clark was my cousin. I didn’t realise I was calling him Kal this whole time.”

  
“That’s quite alright, dear” Cat answered, not looking in her direction for even a second.

“Then… I mean. Cat, what is the problem?” The woman shrugged her shoulders, gulping and looking down. Kara was starting to freak out. Cat Grant never looked nervous or uncomfortable. “If it’s what she said about you being older… We’ve done the math and we’re technically the same age”, her poor attempt of a joke failed miserably and she cleared her throat. “I don’t care about any of that”

“That’s not it” Cat moved her head back and forth, taking another long sip.

“Then what? Please, tell me”, the girl pleaded, standing next to her girlfriend. Cat sighed and look straight at Kara’s eyes.

“Is the idea of being married to me really that horrible?” she whispered and Kara noted, with complete panic, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

“Cat! No!” Kara tried to reach out to touch her and Cat backed down. “Cat, please look at me”

“Why?”

  
“Because I need you to see how serious I am”

The woman sighed again and steeled herself to look into Kara’s eyes. It was hard to think Kara was lying, when she was looking at her as if she was the only person on Earth.

  
“Look, I freaked out when Lois said that, but not because I don’t want to marry you. I thought that after everything that happened with Carter’s dad, I… just imagined you’d never want to be married again. And I guess when I heard what Lois said I was afraid that you’d freak out and well, I guess you did but not because of what she said, but because of what I said. It’s really ironic if you…”

Cat’s lips on Kara’s were the only thing that could silence her. They shared a couple of sweet and short kisses, until Cat broke them apart.

“You’re right. After everything that happened I thought I would never want to be married again. But like I’ve said before, you changed me"

“So, what you’re saying is…” Kara said, her eyes wide.

“I’m not saying that we should do it now. I’m saying that it’s not off the table. Not for me.”

“Consider me on the table. I mean, consider me down for marriage”

“Kara?”, cat said with an exasperated sigh.

“Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me”

“Yes, Miss Grant”, the girl said playfully and pulled Cat closer, their lips meeting once again.

*

While Kara was taking a quick shower before work, Cat opened her chat with Lois and texted her nemesis.

_C: I suppose the evening wasn’t so bad_

_L: Speak for yourself. Clark is asking me about my age._

_C: Sorry about that._

_L: No, you’re not._

_C: No, I’m not._

_L: I hate you._

_C: Do, you don’t._

She closed the chat and checked her e-mail. She opened the most important one, her heart pounding in her chest.

She had found the perfect engagement ring for Kara. She smiled as she imagined her wearing it, screaming and perhaps hugging her a little too tight.

No, the evening hadn’t gone so bad after all.


End file.
